


Vroom

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Porn, Reader-Insert, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Triple Drabble, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony fingers you while he's driving.





	Vroom

“You’re driving too fast,” you chide Tony. 

He wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you closer on the car’s bench seat.

“I’ll keep you safe.”

You huddle against his chest and he hugs you to him, driving with one hand on the wheel. 

“You’re a terrible driver,” you accuse him, then kiss his neck.

“How dare you,” he replies with a smirk. He withdraws his arm and, with a greatly theatrical expression, pretends to be deeply offended. You laugh, and he smiles softly at the sound.

He puts his hand on your thigh. It’s summer and you’re wearing a short dress with only panties beneath. He slides his hand up to them. You make a sound of encouragement without thinking it through. He works his fingers beneath the fabric. 

“We shouldn’t while you’re driving,” you breathe, though your pelvis is angling toward his touch.

“I’m very good at multitasking,” he assures you.

You’re driving down a romantically picturesque country road with no other cars, and his fingers are rubbing quick circles against your clit; you decide to give in.

“Be careful,” you moan as a final gesture of responsibility.

“Promise.”

The windows are open and the air rushes by you, making your hair wild. You feel wild too, deep inside, as you grind against his fingertips. They press to you and you work your hips until he begins to shake his fingers to and fro at speed. At the same moment he starts to drive a little faster. He slides two fingers inside your wetness and strokes your clit with his thumb. 

When your breath quickens, he speeds up the car again; you come on his hand, your clit throbbing against his thumb and your insides clamping around his fingers.

“That’s it,” he praises you, “just like that.”


End file.
